


Alone Together

by skinnydips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Loneliness, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: The war can be scary for anyone, and sometimes you need a reminder to be human. Set a little bit after Ron leaves.





	Alone Together

It was his turn to keep watch, but Hermione was doing it anyways. Lately, the only way she could keep her mind off of  _him_ was to focus on the mission. But the mission itself was hard to focus on when you realized that she was slowly losing everyone she had ever cared about. 

The wind blew through the trees, and Hermione shivered as the cold draft swept down her back. She glanced down at her watch and started, a jolt of fear going through her. Harry had left to find some food in the neighboring town and was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago. There had been dementors in the last town they had stopped in, and she couldn't stop her mind from jumping to bad conclusions.

A branch snapped behind her, and she whirled around, her wand pointing directly at the source of noise.

"It's just me," Harry said hurriedly. He remembered the time that Hermione had jinxed him before she realized who it was. It had left a rather nasty string of boils across his chest for a couple of days.

"You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!" She cried, shoving her wand in her back pocket. "You made me worry!"

"I know," Harry said wearily, setting down a small bag of food. "There were too many Muggles for me to come back quickly."

It was then that he noticed her trembling, the way her hands shook, and the look on her face that said she was about to cry.

"Hermione," Harry said gently. "I'm not going anywhere, alright?"

She took a step closer to Harry, and he swept her into a familiar hug. Being in his arms was one of the only ways that she had been able to calm down lately. But who could blame her? Her parents were in Australia, not even knowing they had a daughter, and Ron...Ron left without saying goodbye. It was no wonder she craved every small touch that reminded her that everything was okay.

Harry could feel her trembling in his arms, and tried to think of something positive to say, something to calm both of them. He lifted her head up, but whether she was much closer or Harry hadn't realized he was still shaking off the effects of a Shortening Charm, their faces were much closer together than he expected. With a wild thought of panic, Harry brushed his lips against his best friend.

Hermione stood for a second, shocked. His lips were warm against hers, tasting faintly of boy and something else.  _What was she doing?_ _This was wrong, he was her best friend_. But it was human contact and she was terrified; she pressed her lips against his and kissed him back.

Harry let out a muffled noise of surprise as she wound her arms around the back of his neck, and opened his mouth against hers. She tasted of cinnamon and she was comfort, she was home.

He nudged her backwards until her back was resting against a tree. The kiss grew hotter, both desperate for a reminder that they were teenagers, that they were  _okay_. Harry left her mouth and kissed a soft trail down her neck, nibbling at a spot that made her gasp and whisper "more". Harry brushed away the reminder that they were best friends, and returned to her mouth.

Hermione tangled her hands in his hair, kissing Harry as the familiar heat sparked in her stomach. She scraped her nails against his scalp, getting a growl out of him, and reached for his shirt, tugging it over his head. His chest was smooth and warm, his stomach flat from the nights they hadn't been able to get food. But that didn't stop her from letting her hands roam down him, tracing the rough lines and planes of his body.

Harry ran his hands up her shirt, wincing as he brushed against her ribcage and was reminded once again that they were hungry more nights than not. He palmed her breasts, getting a sigh out of her, and quickly yanked her shirt off. It didn't take too long to unclasp her bra, and then he was staring transfixed at the sight of her breasts. Her skin was tanned and warm, and Harry leaned down to swirl his tongue around her nipple.

"Harry!" She gasped, her nails digging into his sides. He sucked and swept his tongue around her nipples, reducing her to a gasping mess. Hermione reached for his belt buckle, frantically undoing it and shoving his pants down. Harry growled and stepped back as she reached for her own pants, shimmering out of them.

Harry reached for her, grabbing her legs as she jumped up. The tree was rough against her back, and she knew she would have marks tomorrow. She could feel him hot against her thigh, feeling a burst of heat when he brushed against her. Harry hungrily drew her mouth towards his, kissing her with an urgent fervor and playing with her breasts. She moaned against his lips, rocking her hips against his desperately.

They thrust against each other for a couple of minutes, the heat building in her stomach until she came with a strangled cry. He wasn't far behind her, and she felt when he came with a shuddering groan, the front of his boxers wet with their cum.

"Harry," She panted, and he met her eyes with unveiled lust that set the heat off once again. He carried her into the tent, dropping her in the bottom bunk and climbing on top of her. She hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties, dragging them down her legs. Harry shimmied out of his boxers with ease, stopping to press a kiss on her mouth.

He was hard again, and thrusting against her, hitting her clit in a way that sparked delicious feelings in her core. She drew away from his mouth and looked at her best friend.

"Fuck me," She whispered. Harry growled and took a second to line up with her before slowly sliding into her wet heat. He gave her a couple seconds to adjust before rocking against her experimentally. 

"Don't tease," Hermione begged, rolling her hips against his so that he would move. That was all it took for Harry to start thrusting into her, the tightness and wetness of her cunt nearly overwhelming him.

This was wrong, it was all wrong, and yet it was the only thing that felt right. Hermione moaning beneath him, scratching his back so hard he could feel the marks forming, and the heat the enveloped him. The bed creaked, the springs loudly protesting their wild movements.

"Fuck, Hermione," Harry panted, reaching down to thumb her clit. He was close, but he was a gentleman; he refused to come before she did.

"Harry," She gasped, crying out in pleasure. "Harry, Harry, Harry!"

She came with a loud cry, her back arching against him. She shuddered against him, her cunt pulsing and squeezing him in a way that nearly made his eyes roll back in his head.

"Hermione!" He cried, exploding suddenly, the waves of pleasure prolonged as the last dregs of her orgasm shook through her.

They lay together, panting as they calmed down. She felt a sudden wave of regret, but she needed this. A reminder that even though she was alone, there was still someone else with her.

Basking in the glow of their orgasm, she fell asleep in Harry's arms on the bottom bunk of the bed.


End file.
